custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Madness Series/Continuum
Table of Contents: Chapter I |''' Chapter II '''| Chapter III |''' Chapter IV '''| Chapter V Chapter I Caine Xaedan lies on a bed with his eyes closed. Two days have passed, and his conditions hasn't changed in the slightest. Time has crawled to a painstakingly slow slither since the fight, and yet the memory of it is still burned into my head, as fresh as the second it happened. He looks rough. The wound may be small, but it's blackened and severely burned, nearly beyond recognition. The fire-spitter's bed was in the medical labs, part of the north side of Haven. The ward where we all kept vigil over the prone body of Xaedan was comfortable enough; Lightstones dot the walls and the windows were all open, a warm summer breeze causing the curtains to flutter gently. I remember that day. The day when Xaedan and Tsukumi were arranged to duke it out, just as a simple spar. Some tall person burst out of Xaedan and proceeded to lay waste to both him and Tsukumi. I saw everything, every last detail. Tsukumi rashly trying to finish off Xaedan and then the newcomer responding with devastating force. Finally, Xaedan shields Tsukumi and takes in a life-threatening hit. The aforementioned Toa of Water's here too. In fact, she was the one who rushed Xaedan into the medical labs as soon as the mysterious woman vanished. I think "Mary", as Xaedan called her, disappeared once he fell unconscious. And thank Mata Nui, I don't want to have anything to do with that crazy killer. The door to the ward quietly opens, and in comes Kaixin and another heavy-set, thickly armoured Toa. The latter was Korvald, the team's Toa of Iron. He doesn't say too much, really. I don't know a lot about him as we never got the chance to talk to each other since we arrived on this beautiful island. Kaixin rushes over, shoving aside me as she nears Xaedan’s side. Korvald stays by the door. "Has he done anything yet?" Tsukumi tersely shakes her head. "Out of the way, Kaixin, I'm not done yet." I gently steer Kaixin away, and we grip hands. Well, I gingerly grasp her hand with a claw while she winces slightly as I cut her. Close enough. "He'll be fine, just you watch," I mutter to Kaixin. Tsukumi, with the tip of a finger, dribbles a pearly drop of water into Xaedan's wound. I find all this rather odd, if you ask me. One second, Tsukumi wants to beat Xaedan to a pulp, the next she's fearing for his life. And, according to her, he was teetering on the very edge. With no Kanohi Kiril around, Tsukumi has done her best to extinguish the shadowy flame with her water. That's something else worth mentioning. I've seen heard stories of the Makuta and their beams of Shadow. This was nothing like it. Black fire, neither giving off light or heat. And it was just a spark! Just a tiny pinprick of shadowflame inflicted this much damage. Korvald strides over. With a wave of his hand, he peels away the layers of the Toa of Fire's armor. Together, they are the closest we have to surgeons. "Surgeons". More like an irritable doctor, and an assistant who communicates primarily in grunts. What a strange team we are. Kaixin sighs, and heads for the door. She cares for Xaedan, but she sure is impatient. "Kaixin, wait for me," I call after her with a shake of my head. ---- Xaedan I remember the pain. Not the pain from a punch, kick, or all of those other trivial things. Those fade quickly. Cliche as it may sound, pain from betrayal lingers far longer than it should. She and I were supposed to be partners; I protected her. She has no reason to just come out and act all crazy. '' ''I thought that side of her part was long gone. No. She ''promised me it was gone.'' It seems that I'm wrong. Dead wrong. I suspect that it will only grow worse. Why, I do not know. But it will come to pass. I'll dwell on that later. It's time to wake up. ---- I wake to a brilliantly blue backside. Tsukumi, of course it was she, was bent over me, face scrunched in complete concentration, the tip of her tongue poking out. Trying to compare this to the hardcase from before is rather ironic. In a good way. Upon the tip of her outstretched index finger was a droplet of water. I recognize that water-based curing ability. She, of all people, tried to heal me? She started all of this! Along with Tsukumi was another Toa, one of orange, gunmetal, and heavy armor. That would be Korvald, Toa of Iron. Yet another battle-scarred veteran, along the lines of Anzix. Korvald, however, doesn’t speak our language, as he prefers to use the near-extinct dialect of grunts. "Hello," I decide to say. It’s something safe to say, yet it heralds my return to the living. Korvald drops a pair of massive pliers and Tsukumi recoils in shock, upsetting a tray of wicked scalpels and wire cutters. I'm glad I woke up when I did. The tiny orb of water instantly elongates into a swirling ribbon of water. "You idiot, scaring us like that!" Tsukumi yells. "You repugnant maggot!" At her raised voice, the door caves inward, leaving behind half a door and splinters. Obviously the work of Caine's foot. Honestly. Doorknobs were invented for a reason. "Oh, so we're calling him 'maggot', now?" Kaixin says as she hops lightly through the gaping hole in the wall. "Damn right, sister! This is the maggot that nearly scared me to death! He's repugnant!" While Kaixin laughs, Caine sidles up to me, concern plastered all over his mask. I suddenly become aware of Korvald's absence; He must have slipped out while I got called a maggot. Go figure. "How are you doing, Xaedan?" Caine asks in hushed tones. "Better than I thought... brother." It sounds weird at first, calling Caine 'brother', but it soon settles and it feels right. We Toa truly are brothers and sisters. How odd. Is this what people call a proper conversation? I don't think I've had one in... a certain period of time far too long to remember. "Want a quick walk to stretch? After all, you have been asleep for two days, fire-spitter." I nod. A walk. Yes. Why not? "Hey, Tsukumi, you're done with Xaedan now, right?" Caine calls. "Get the maggot out of my sight!" ---- Caine "So, Xaedan," I begin. "What do you think of the team now? Does it still seem strange to you?" He grins slightly. Though it may have been small, it was still a smile, no doubt about it. "Of course. Kaixin is a bit of an idiot, you're too normal, and Tsukumi's not normal enough." I chuckle at being called normal. "Then what about you, Xaedan? What are you now?" "I think I'm quite alright, thank you very much." I find myself actually agreeing with the Fire Toa's statement of himself. He's a good guy once he finally opens up. I do wonder how he ended up like this, I've never heard of a shy Toa of Fire, though it would be rude to pry. Xaedan then turns to me. "We're asking questions anyway, so do you mind if I start asking?" I gesture for him to go right on ahead. This is an excellent opportunity to grow closer to Xaedan. "What do you think about her, Caine?" "Her? Kaixin? Tsukumi? Amea, that Toa of Sonics? Or do you mean Formos-" I look beside me only to find an empty patch of grass. Xaedan was waving at me from underneath the park's willow tree. I've heard it was his favourite place to be. Apparently, he's been known to fall asleep there for hours at a time. The park was back in tip-top shape. Valaryx, the team's Toa of Plantlife, restored it to its former glory after everything was said and done. I jog over to Xaedan and take a heavy seat next to him. I am greeted with a most disconcerting response. "I meant "Mary". Who else?" Rather unexpected. No, maybe dismaying is a more accurate word. I was just beginning to think the fire-spitter was alright, too. As soon as the last syllable drops from Xaedan's mouth, I feel it. That dismay. It tints my vision a cold blue and I involuntarily clench my hands. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. It isn't normal to have an irrational fear of someone you've only seen once. Just... calm down. I do my best and try to answer honestly. "Well, she's... scary," I manage to blurt. I want to take back such a stupid reply, but Xaedan's actually nodding, like he was expecting this. "Do you want to know more about "Mary"?" I don't. Not in the least. But it seems as if we are still playing the question game, so I nod, tentatively, against my better judgment. Xaedan laces his hands behind his back and leans back against the tree's trunk, looking like he was just simply spending a relaxing evening outdoors. Perhaps he was. I certainly won't be, with what I'm about to hear. "I've been with "Mary" for a long time." I sense a story, and a long one at that. I really do not know what's making me stay and hearing this all out. "For over twenty years, she and I have been paired like this. Caine, you of all people know that I was very quiet. As a Ta-Matoran in Metru Nui, it was even worse. You had no excuse to be alone since you were literally surrounded by others. "No one really had a use for such a silent, unsociable fellow like me, so I was pretty much treated like dirt. Until one day." At this Xaedan's eyes light up and a slight grin suffuses his mask. "Caine, I know this will sound hard to believe, but..." Xaedan's voice breaks off as he laughs. "There was this little cloaked man. He had a top hat, too. He said that I could have everything I wanted: the power to redeem myself, and to never be alone again. Then, he said I had to take part in this deathmatch thing. Weird, right?" I stare at Xaedan. Little... cloaked... man? Deathmatch? He goes on, oblivious to my shock. "Power came in the form of a Toa Stone. Companionship?" Xaedan taps the side of his head. "That is what "Mary" is for." I gulp. This was crazy. What did Infernum have to do with Xaedan? This was... Madness. At last, I push a reply through my mouth. "Then why be paired with a crazy psycho? She nearly killed you and Tsukumi!" Xaedan turns to me, the setting sun lending a hellish glow to his mask. Fortunately, his voice is still friendly enough. "Oh, she's quite nice if you get to know her. I was actually thinking of introducing "Mary" to the whole team tomorrow, or did you want to meet her now?" I scramble backwards. "Hey, listen, Xaedan. It's getting late. I, uh, I'll head home now." I'm already half-running away before Xaedan can even open his mouth to reply. First I had to witness "Mary" nearly kill a fellow Toa, and now Xaedan reveals he's in the Deathmatch. The compartment on my hip suddenly feels heavy, very heavy indeed. A stone tablet should not be this heavy. ---- Xaedan Caine seems to be in a bit of a hurry. Who knew someone like him would be scared of little old "Mary"? The Air Toa could probably take on Teridax himself and come out smiling. I gasp in pain as my head seems to split right in half. Here it comes again! "Did you mean it, Xaedan? Did you?" With chains dangling and clattering lightly, "Mary" stands over me, eyes wide, hopeful, and burning with a fell radiance. "Yes, "Mary", I will introduce you to everyone tomorrow, that's a promise." Her wings are fluttering and her tail twitches from side to side. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" "Mary" cries jubilantly. "You have no idea how much this means to me! I've always wanted to meet other people!" I just simply smile. "Mary" was such a simple being, yet kind and gentle-hearted, a perfect partner for me. I've already forgotten what she did two days ago. It's what she's like now that matters. "Mary" comes over for a quick hug. "I love you, Xaedan," she breathes. I pause. The willow branches above me begin to sway with the gentle breeze. I say nothing. Chapter II Xaedan White. I see white. Glare from the morning sun, maybe? No. The sun isn't made of metal, nor does it have fingers. I blearily rub a hand across my face, and take a good, long look at what woke me up. An arm. A slender arm draped across me. A slender arm attached to, of course, a body. The body of Kaixin. The body of Kaixin which is snoring lightly beside mine. I yell. I actually yell, in shock and something approaching horror. By Karzahni's ugly face, what is she doing here? My near-horror rapidly turns into a sort of primal fear as Kaixin mutters something about ice cream and suddenly yawns widely. "Mhlph… Mhmornin', Xaedan," she mumbles sleepily. I don't bother with pleasantries. "Kaixin! What... why?!" I'm nearly incoherent. With a lazy stretch of her arms, Kaixin stands. The slight twitch in my left eyelid stops when I notice that the Toa of Ice wasn't actually in the bed, just sprawled awkwardly beside it. Thank the Spirits... But wouldn't this incident make for a stepping stone? What if this goes further? "Hey, I was just helping you out! You were all alone in the park already snoring away, propped against that tree of yours. I carried you back, that's all!" Oh. Slightly mollified, I reply, "Uh, well, thanks. I guess." Kaixin's already rambling on. "No, that's a lie. I got hungry so I helped myself to the breakfast the little people laid out for you." Sure enough, not a scrap of food remains on the plate beside the bed. "So, I'll be the one who's gonna make you breakfast!" She flounces off. I pinch myself to make sure I’m not dreaming. Though, and it shames me to say this, I wouldn’t mind too much if it wasn’t a dream. "Back!" Kaixin trills. She brings with her an egg. And a very big one at that. "Skopio egg! Sunny side up!" My eyebrows rise. "How in the world did you manage to nab an egg from right under a Skopio's nose?" Kaixin grins and chuckles nastily. "Who said anything about stealing anything from under its nose?" She cracks her knuckles as she says this, loudly enough to give me the shivers. I feel sorry for that poor Skopio. Kaixin laughs, and her usual, cheerful smile returns. "Eat up!" Regardless of how she managed to procure it, the egg did look delicious, with its firm yolk and glistening egg white. It was a true masterpiece, a work of culinary art, certainly worthy of the highest praise. I take a bite. And I die. ---- A murky voice, a very pissed off one at that, is coming somewhere from my left. A slap on my face also comes from the same direction. As does a series of repeating jabs at my cheek. "Hey! Maggot! Wake up already!" Great Mata Nui. Her again. I'm back in bed, with Tsukumi poking at my face. Heck, I see the whole gang. Kaixin's still here and Caine is sticking his head through a window. My house's ceiling is not kind to eleven-feet monstrosities. Caine, the sensible one, cuts to the chase with concern lining his mask. "How did this happen, Xaedan?" I find it odd that he seems much more talkative now compared to last night. Not twelve hours ago, he was stumbling away from me, looking like a ghost had popped up in front of him. "I think I ate som-" Kaixin's staring at me, her eyes wide and bottom lip wobbling. I didn't even know we Toa were capable of pulling off that face. Jeez. I'd feel bad if I told the truth and hurt Kaixin's feelings. "I guess, uh, I felt sleepy after eating your food?" I manage to rasp. My throat feels like it was on fire. Honestly. How can food looking that good be so deadly? "Oh, you silly maggot! You'll get fat if you sleep right after eating!" So. Kaixin's calling me maggot, too? Moreover, do we even get fat at all? She skips out of the room, cheery as ever. Kaixin's one special girl. Once she left, I wearily gesture for everyone to gather around me. Caine manages to stick his head forward until he cracks the window frame. "Never, and I truly say never, let a bite of her food enter you," I croak weakly. At my sage words, even the skeptical Tsukumi nods. The Water Toa reaches forward to poke me one last time. "Up, time to get up! You've already wasted two hours of my life," she says impatiently. A wrenching sound takes my attention away from the Toa of Water's ranting. Caine had just totalled the window by moving backwards. That's just wonderful, isn't it? "Hey, hey, less sleeping, more going, maggot!" And with that, Tsukumi slams the front door of my house. Looks like I've no choice. ---- Caine "Hi, hi, hi! Nice to meet you! Name's "Mary"! I know it's weird, but don't mind that!" With a twitch of her tail and a flounce, she relinquishes Kaixin's hand and hops her way towards me. Xaedan stood near "Mary", keeping a close eye on her, an affectionate look on his face. The Toa of Fire had explained that he had deemed an introduction of "Mary" was necessary. And so, all sixteen of us, Toa of all elements, were eager to meet the newcomer. As such, the lot of us had gathered in Haven Park. And here she was. A tall, lithe, red figure, who had a strange habit of bouncing around, not unlike a Kohlii ball, while introducing herself. I think she'd make a fine addition to the team, massive as it is already. "Caine! Xae's told me so much about of you," "Mary" gasps at me. I chuckle. "You should take a break from all the running and jumping around." "Mary"'s mouth sticks out in a childish pout. "No way! I've never had so many friends! I'll keep boosting my popularity, thank you very much." With a laugh, I shake her proffered hand, gingerly as I can. To my surprise, it is her talons, not mine, that dig into the palm of my hand. She, like me, had two claws upon her hands. "Oops! Sorry about that, Caine!" She trundles off, in the direction of Anzix. A small grin touches my lips. What a nice girl. I find it strange that Xaedan never mentioned her to me in the past. ---- Kaixin Well. That was a pleasant surprise. Who knew Xaedan was keeping someone like "Mary" from us? I say good on him, bringing us all together like this to welcome a new team member. Caine looks at me, and I catch his mouthed message. "Can you believe we've never met her before?" I can’t, not at all. ---- Xaedan What a captivating turn of events. Seventeen strong, the entire team has gathered here in the park once again. I don't recognize many of the Toa, in fact, this is the first time I'm even seeing some of them. We had all washed up on different parts of this large island. I even heard someone accidentally arrived on the northern island and had to sail across the strait. I do my best to stick with Tsukumi, Kaixin, and Caine, the only people here I can trust. Well, I'd stick with "Mary", too, but she is a little preoccupied shaking hands and running around. It's a bit hot, today. Clear skies without a single bit of cloud to shield us from the sun. There was little in the ways of a breeze as well, so the warm, still air weighed heavily on me. I do remember promising "Mary" to meet up with the others to introduce her at some point... but when did I ever organize it? All I did today was eat breakfast, then pass out. I may not have had any connections, but I'm sure no one has strong enough connections to the rest of the team to set up this little rendezvous. Strange. Ah, well. All that matters is "Mary". If she’s happy, then I guess I am too. Chapter III Caine "Mmmmmphh." I gingerly grasp the knife and fork meant for the more delicate Matoran or Agori hand, taking infinite care not to add to the small pile of snapped silverware beside me. "Finish chewing before speaking, Kaixin," I gently chide. Tsukumi sets down her spoon, crosses her arms, and decisively nods twice in full agreement. "Only maggots make that sort of noise. And no one wants to be a maggot like Xaedan. It's repugnant." That brings a round of chuckles around our table. At both "Mary"'s and Kaixin urging, we all had decided to sate our midday appetite at our usual restaurant, located across the Haven Town Hall. Renowned for its wicked Fader Bull steaks, it took little effort for those two to convince the rest of us. Personally, I have a penchant for the grilled Gafna ribs. Those things just never seem to fill my stomach. Kaixin swallows noisily and nearly chokes on a large mouthful of water. Tsukumi, being the kind person she is, viciously thumps the Toa of Ice on the back. Xaedan frowns at the Water Toa, and gets a good thumping of his own. Whatever works, I guess. With one last splutter, Kaixin beings to speak. "What I was trying to say was that we need some sort of housewarming party for the new kid." "Oh! For me? No, no, it's fine, really..." With a loud scrape of her chair, Kaixin rises, plants her hands on her hips, and announces, "We are going to throw a party and that is final. There is nothing you can do about it, "Mary"! And, of course, it'll be at Xaedan's place." There seems to be a lot of choking being done during this meal. Xaedan nearly inhales a wad of leafy greens. Luckily, Tsukumi, with an odd smile on her face, is there to give him a solid whack. If I didn't know any better, I’d say she's enjoying having an excuse to hit people. "Why mine? Caine trashed the window already, the townspeople will need time to make repairs." Kaixin lets loose a hearty laugh. "Trivial matters, brother. A window is the last thing we need to worry about if it's the new team member we're talking about." I steal a glance at "Mary", who looks more than just a bit overwhelmed. "And since you're providing the space, I'll provide the food!" Silence. Dead silence. She... Kaixin... Kaixin is bringing food? "What? Did I do something stupid again?" the Toa of Ice said, completely mystified. "Mary" wasn't much better off. First overwhelmed by Kaixin's antics, and now thoroughly left in the dark about this disastrous turn of events. Xaedan's eyes meet mine. My eyes meet Tsukumi. And Tsukumi's meet Xaedan's. A flash of mutual understanding passes through all of our minds. We knew what we had to do. ---- "We could always just kill her and bury her outside of town. Nobody would ever find her remains." "Hm. Good idea Tsukumi, but not subtle enough. I say we quietly sabotage her kitchen by planting a small explosive there," Xaedan replies. At that, Tsukumi grudgingly gives a nod. I clear my throat, bringing the duo's attention to me. "Why don't we just tell Kaixin that her food has murderous properties?" The Toa of Water points a shaky finger at me. "You monster! You must enjoy making girls cry.” Xaedan seconds her. "There's no way we can tell Kaixin that her cooking is actually a bio-weapon without either bringing her wrath upon us or crushing her feelings into smithereens." Huh. Since when did those two becomes so chummy? "Wouldn't killing her be worse?" I point out tentatively. Tsukumi laughs. "You fool. Do you make someone cry when you stab them in the back? I think not." The three of us sat huddled together around a too-small table. Chairs were out of the question after I shattered two of them at once trying to sit. A lonely lightstone suspended on a metal wire hung above us, the light it shed slightly dangling along with the stone itself. I can't help but notice that this scene could easily exist in some sort of novel, book, story or the like. It's probably just me, though. Xaedan leans forwards, elbows making the wooden table creak ominously. Shadows danced across his mask, making it much more angular than usual, giving his eyes an evil sort of glint. "Why don't we just bring our own food?" So much for "an evil sort of glint"... I release a pent-up breath. "Finally, someone who's talking some sense. I was worried that you two had some sort of mental disorder." "Then it's settled." Tsukumi rose and flicked the room's lights on, revealing a slightly dusty back room we had all clamored into under the pretense of taking a collective number two. "Come on, Kaixin and "Mary" will suspect that we had the runs or something," Tsukumi grumbled, as she plucked the still slightly swinging lightstone from the ceiling. With a bit of scuffling and a lot of shoving, Xaedan managed to get his face wedged in the doorframe as Tsukumi and I piled out of the storage room. "Mary", leaning against the wall nearby, was chatting animatedly with Kaixin. "No way, Kaixin!" "Yep, I saw it with my own eyes! Tsukumi, our Tsukumi, our very own hardcase, preparing a lunch for Xaedan while he was out cold in the hospital!" "Aw, that's so sweet! You don't think that Tsukumi..." "I don't think. I know that Tsukumi has it for Xaedan. Oh, hey guys! You sure took a while in the washrooms." I slowly turn my gaze to the Toa of Water. And I did not like what I saw. At that very moment, I made a solemn vow to myself to never let word of Tsukumi's facial expression to spread, lest it cause a small-scale Armageddon. After taking a deep, shuddering breath, Tsukumi spoke in a low, quavering voice. "You know what, Xaedan?" The aforementioned Toa of Fire had finally gotten himself disentangled from the wall. "What, Tsukumi?" "I have a solution to our problem." "Oh? Do tell." A slight pause. All eyes were on the Water Toa and no one dared to make even the slightest sound, in case they incurred the terrible vengeance of Toa Tsukumi. "I'll just make you eat all of the food, you repugnant maggot! Chapter IV Caine I cough. "So, uh, what now?" I begin. Noncommittal shrugs and grunts were my only responses, if they could even be considered as one. Xaedan, Tsukumi and I spent so much time working out how to avoid getting killed from food that we hadn't used a single minute on planning the actual party out. And so, when I showed up at Xaedan's humble little abode, I found him, along with the three girls, sitting around the dining table, heads slightly stooped due to the Agori-sized ceiling. Doing absolutely nothing. This is so, so, so awkward. I try sticking my head a bit further through the window. Sure, I managed to fit my neck in, but Xaedan's going to have to get some major wall renovations done. "You guys are all idiots," Tsukumi declares, from out of the blue. "Kaixin, this was your idea. Start the party already. I didn't prepare food for noth-" Kaixin and "Mary" share a conspiratorial look. "Hmmm, what did you happen to prepare, Tsukumi? And I wonder just who you made it for." Kaixin asks, with a sly grin on her face. The Toa of Ice nudges the team's newcomer, who winks back. "I think we have just the tiniest inkling, don't we?" "Mary" adds with a slight laugh. Tsukumi seems to be a loss for words as she looks away from the grinning pair who are clearly trying to set her up. Wait. I lean in, nearly taking out the nearby fireplace. And I notice something... rather off about Tsukumi's mask. Is she... blushing? "Nothing! Nothing! I made nothing at all! Xaedan, this is all your fault! Maggot!" She points an accusing finger at the Toa sitting across from her. At that, the Fire Toa harrumphs indignantly. "What did I do this time? Oh, let me guess. I'm being a maggot, aren't I?" From my exceptionally uncomfortable vantage point, I quietly observe the chaos that enfolds. We've got two gossip queens egging on another two just about to throw down the gloves and duke it out. Well, I guess Kaixin really did start the party, didn't she? ---- "Out! Out! Everyone, get out!" Xaedan stood under what was left of the front door's frame, brandishing one of his late table's legs, not unlike your average swashbuckling seafarer with a sword. The little discussion had escalated quickly, and very quickly at that, to a scuffle that left Xaedan with a dining room in dire need of repairs and a dent in his mask where Tsukumi managed to drive a knee in. "Alright then, we'll take the party outside then. Great idea, Xaedan!" That would be Kaixin, irrepressible as ever. Though, I'll admit, an outdoor picnic would be ideal in this cool summer night. With a shuffling of wings, "Mary" moves in to agree. "It'll be a lot better than cramming us all into your home, right? I'd say the park would be a nice spot." The Toa of Fire exhales with a bit of exasperation, but it's clear that Xaedan's more than happy to celebrate his companion's arrival while also being able to keep his only piece of real estate from depreciating in value too much. "Caine, Tsukumi? You guys in?" I nod readily, the prospect of a midnight feast greatly appealing to me and Tsukumi coughs lightly. "Well, I guess I'll go. It's not like you people gave me any choice." At that, I raise an eyebrow. "And what if we did?" She frowns. "Shut up, Caine. Let's just go." ---- She gasps. "Wow! They're so pretty! And they're everywhere!" I can't help but smile a bit at "Mary"'s sheer innocence. It's hard to believe that it was her first time looking at the night sky, particularly such an awe-inspiring one as tonight's. The stars were all out, twinkling with the customary radiance. The moon was not to be outdone and it too glowed brightly, an immaculate crescent against the inky blackness of night. One might feel a bit of pity for "Mary" seeing as she was holed up in Xaedan's mind the entire time, but I'm just happy that she's in the here and now, enjoying life as it is. "Isn't the sky just amazing, Caine? I mean, the stars just go on forever!" "Maggot!" I didn't say that. The two of us turn and a ghastly scene greets us. Tsukumi has her foot firmly planted against Xaedan's face, yelling about newborn flies. Again. Kaixin's trying to separate the two, but it's hard to tell if she set the confrontation up like last time or not. Mata Nui, they're all just nitwads. I carry my half-ton self forwards and wade in. I instantly transform into a towering wall, with glowering eyes and an expression that said "If you two don't get a room, I will personally, personally, sit on you". That quieted things down nice and quickly. Kaixin, breathing heavily, was the first of the three stooges to pipe up. "Well, we finally set up the blanket!" "Tsukumi had to kick Xaedan just to lay down a wad of cloth? Really?" The Toa of Ice looked a bit sheepish. With a quick glance at Tsukumi, as if making sure she was allowed to say anything, she finally gathered the courage to speak. "Well, it went something along the lines of this..." ---- Kaixin "No! You maggot, place it here!" "Look, if you just put that massive basket of yours down, this would go by so much faster." I grin. "You two seem really close, having those passionate talks every so often." With baleful eyes, Tsukumi looks at me. "No. We. Aren't." "Ha!" With the Toa of Water now distracted, Xaedan lunges forward, snatching the picnic cloth from her hands. Ohhhhh boy. The Ussal turds have just hit the fan. With a cry, Tsukumi wrenches the picnic spread back and pushes Xaedan away with an oustretched foot. It was Xaedan's bright idea to dash downwards, so the aforementioned foot landed with a meaty thwack against the Toa of Fire's head. ---- Caine "So," I begin, "You basically did nothing." Kaixin beams radiantly. "Pretty much!" A small snuffle catches my attention, along with the Toa of Ice's. Not only that, but even Xaedan and Tsukumi turn their heads, engrossed as they were trying to send each other to their premature graves. "Hey, guys, please don't fight because of me!" That would be "Mary". I feel a sense of dismay. Weren't we supposed to be welcoming her? Instead, all we did was drag her into a mess of scuffling and yelling. Tsukumi frowns and stares at the ground. "Well, I just tried to set the picnic up beneath that favourite tree of yours, firespitter," she mumbles, half to herself. A pause. With a rueful smile, Xaedan reaches over and pats her head. Kaixin and I gasp, preparing ourselves for the inevitable shouting match that would ensue. Yet, astonishingly, none of that came to pass. Despite all of our worries, no one died. Truly, this was incredible. It would be sung by the foremost of bards for generations to come. "Maybe I wanted a little change of scenery, Tsukumi. Do you think it'd be better to look up at the night stars or be cooped up under some old tree?" "I think-" "Mary" springs forward, all smiles, the grin nearly stretching from ear to the other. "Yay! Everyone's being friends again! Let's eat!" Her happiness is infectious. Kaixin and I soon found ourselves sitting down, or, in my case, painfully folding my much-too-long legs in an exceedingly uncomfortable position. Immediately, I'm shooed away by Xaedan, who complains that I take up the entire blanket, and then some. I'm exiled to a nearby patch of slightly damp grass. Cool, it was, and refreshing to the touch. Sharp gasps of surprise punctuated by Kaixin's "By the Spirits!" fill the air. Tsukumi had finally revealed her ace in the hole; a veritable feast, all packed inside that basket of hers. Salad, clearly made with the finest lettuce, Bula berries, and tomatoes. And steak! Kane-ra steak! How did she even manage to cook steak? Xaedan stared at the banquet before us. "How did you even manage to cook steak?" The Toa of Fire must be a mind-reader. Kaixin doesn't seem to care about the trivial details. Our Toa of Ice is already stuffing herself senseless with succulent meat. "Mary" is not much better either seeing as she's inhaling salad like nobody's business. "Well," Tsukumi begins, "I dabble here and there with cooking, so..." "Nope!" Kaixin splutters, spewing slivers of Kane-ra. "Saw her-" She pauses to gulp. "Saw her in front of a stove since two in the afternoon. We went to your place, Xaedan, at nearly 8. You can do the adding yourself." The Water Toa's face turns thunderous. "How...?" She notices my eyebrows rising. "Don't get any ideas, Caine! I was making this all for myself, and, and... and I just happened to make some extra helpings!" She crosses her arms and nods once with a sense of finality. "In any case, Tsukumi, thank you very much for the food," Xaedan replies. "Whatever, maggot. Just eat." Back to the usual routine, it seems. Well, if it ain't broke, don't fix it. Kaixin, "Mary" and I chime in with our thanks and all five of us proceed to stuff ourselves silly for the rest of the night. Chapter V Caine "Yeh great lactatin' wet nurse...! Uhh..." "Quite the lightweight with drinking, isn't she?" I point out to Xaedan. Tsukumi had broken out a couple bottles of Thornax beer near to the end of our festivities. After downing just a glass and a half, she could barely stand on her two feet. "Uhm gonn' uh yer uh... ALL of yah... punk yeh havin' heathens... uhhh...!" She pauses to rip out a huge burp, right in my ear. I unceremoniously draped the Toa of Water over my shoulder after she walked into the tree. Kaixin snickers. "Looks like we have another weakness of hers to exploit!" "Here we part ways," Xaedan cuts in. "See you all tomorrow?" I nod. "Of course." With that, Xaedan heads off towards his own home. "Mary", too, follows suit after exchanging hasty farewells with Kaixin. "Good night, Kaixin! You too Caine, Tsukumi!" she quips. At the sound of her name, the Water Toa mumbles blearily. "Where's th' leak, ma'am...? Ergh..." "You sure you don't want any help with that drunkard, Caine?" Kaixin laughs. "Like I said, she's a lightweight, and in more ways than one," I reply. "Don't worry about me, I'll be passing by her house on my way home." The Toa of Ice flashes a thumbs-up. "Alrighty then, later, big guy!" And then there were two, one of whom was still hopelessly delirious. We made quite a sight, Tsukumi and I. Matoran and Agori of all elements and tribes watched us, some bemused, some with eyebrows raised, and still some with a face that said they've seen this all before. Two turns and an alcohol-laced belch later, Tsukumi was left safely on her doorstep with a slip of paper saying "Please give me a blanket" stuck to her face while I continued to plod my way to the warmth of my home. I take a quick glance back. Nah, she wouldn't mind. I spare a second to sweep my gaze over the streets. And I smile contently. Haven was gorgeous at night. Golden light streamed through windows and from lightstones embedded in the streetlights. Even at this hour, the residential area was abuzz with activity; the citizens of Haven were either in the streets laughing and playing games or were inside sitting around a table laden with food. It makes one wonder how such a perfect place can exist. A vice-like grip encircles my left hand. An impressive feat, being able to stop me. After all, I'm one of the heaviest Toa to ever walk on this planet. "Why don't you come with me, Caine?" a slightly reedy and stilted voice says. A male voice. "Let's get away from all of those nice people, yes?" Yes. Yes, why not? I see no reason not to. I leave behind the cheery main road and follow this stranger, who still has yet to let go of my hand, into a side alley. None of that wonderful light has managed to filter in here so the thick shadows conceal this odd fellow. "So, Caine. How have you been?" Such excellent manners! "Well enough, I think," I respond. The darkness shifts slightly and I think I can make out his smile. "That's good to hear. But, you see, I'm afraid I have some bad news." I cock my head. "Bad news?" He's still smiling. "Caine, why don't you take a quick peek at your Chronicle?" I consider the advice for a moment. Hm. Why not? It seems like a sound enough suggestion. My Doomsday Chronicle predicts any misfortunes that happen to me, as well as any Dead Ends other contestants will suffer. It’s an apt name. The Doomsday Chronicle Number Two Warning: Dead End 14:06, July 3 - The Second is hit with a blast of water in the chest. 21:53, July 7 - The Second is cut on the cheek. 21:54, July 7 - The Second is beheaded in an alleyway. 15:10, May 20 - The Eleventh is blown apart in an explosion. 18:46, May 26 - The Fifteenth is stabbed from behind and dies from blood loss. "Well, Caine, or rather, Second, what do you see? An old entry from a fight with a certain Water Toa? Perhaps someone dying from an explosion? Or maybe another dying at the hands of a backstabbing coward? Or something else?" I look up from the tablet. "Yeah, I see myself dying in an alleyway. What of it? Oh, and I see this big Dead End message. What's that all about?" The stranger comes forwards, the small smile still plastered on his face. At last, I can see who's led me here. He's kind of thin, almost gangly, with a light suit of black and purple armor. Ah, a Gravity user. That explains how he was able to root me in place. "Look here, Caine. I'll give you a sporting chance. I want you to use your Kanohi, alright?" "I'm already using it. I have to use it all the time to counteract the Hordik-" "Do you trust me?" "Of course!" The Toa of Gravity then just simply gestures, clearly telling me to go ahead. My Mask is the Kanohi Novus, the Great Mask of Clarity. I really have no clue what a clear head will do in this scenario, but... "Hey, your mask is glowing," I suddenly point out. Why didn't I notice that before? "And... and aren't you a Toa of Gravity?" Why is he suddenly clad in gold and white? "Second, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Toa Longinus, though Eighth is a more suitable name in our current situation," he tells me nonchalantly. "I'm here to kill you." ...What? This is just... too much. "Wh- What's going on?" I somehow manage to splutter. I don't even realize it, but my free hand is gripping my suddenly aching head. Longinus' little smirk widens into a grin. "So ignorant, Caine. And you call yourself the leader of our team?" "Xae- Xaedan is..." "I assure you, that bumbling weakling is just a figurehead. You were the one all of us looked up to. I am sad to see that you're as much of a weakling as the firespitter is. Ah well." He takes a step towards me. "Let me explain a few things, Second. I wear the Kanohi Halcyon, the Mask of Tranquility. It keeps one's mind at peace. That's how I got you here." I fight the pounding headache. That Kanohi Halcyon must be messing around with my brain. "Your mask didn't glow," I manage to spit out. Every word takes effort, now. Longinus laughs. It's shrill, a perfect match to his sickly voice. "If I can't even hide a glow from a Kanohi, then I've failed in whatever capacity I am as a Toa of Light. Anyways. That Dead End flag? It means that your current Chronicle prediction will soon become a reality that you cannot escape from. Weren't you listening to anything Infernum said?" "Then... what about the other messages?" "Oh, who cares about those? It's a deathmatch, Second. People die, including you. It's not a big deal." "Then... what about my mask...? I keep it activated at all times to stop the Hordika venom. I should... should not be able to clear my mind any further. And how do you know about my Chronicle?" Before I even finish speaking, the Toa of Light is already wagging his finger at me. "Ah, ah, ah. That’s your fault for not even knowing why you're here in the first place. You're going to die ignorant and helpless, I'm afraid. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must behead you." With a gleam, a huge, incorporeal spear suddenly rises from the ground. With a final burst of light, it solidifies, resting in Longinus' two hands. "Now, please hold still while I chop you head off." I grit my teeth. Yeah, like I'm going to do that. I hurl myself as far back as possible, very narrowly missing the spear's edge. In fact, I didn't miss it; Longinus managed to score a gash on my cheek. I push my mask to it's limit and I feel the worst of the headache being held at bay. It would have to do, I tell myself. With a gust of air, my chaingun fades in from nothing, resting snugly on my right forearm. I obviously have the advantage here, being armed with a ranged weapon. "Give it up, traitor," I spit defiantly. "The only head that's going to roll will be yours!" I grab the reel of bullets with my free hand and start to rev up my weapon. Somehow, Longinus's grin widens even further, turning into something no longer a smile. Now, it was more of a gruesome gash on his face. "You're feeling awfully confident about yourself, Second. Don't you remember that Dead End flag? Hell, I bet your Countdown flag’s shown up by now." Oh. That's righ- Huh. I feel oddly light, all of a sudden. And why am I seeing my own empty neck? That's strange. Longinus is holding out a finger, bathed in red light. I think he used a laser to take off my head. Yes, that’s right. He did. A white foot enters my already dimming field of view. So. This is how it ends? "Let me ask one more question... Longinus..." I rasp. There is no blood. The very laser that has beheaded me has also cauterized the wound. Still with that insane smile, the Toa of Light bends down. "Sure thing, Second. Ask away." "Why...? Why are you doing this?" He straightens. For a moment, I think he's just going to walk away, not answering me just out of spite. The Light Toa turns. And, in my last seconds, I'm met with his answer. "Because I am the spark." Category:User:ChineseLegolas Category:Stories Category:Infernum